


Never Enough Sleep

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: #bffcomic, #tencent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has a fall out with his Father so he spends the night with Vincent. Just about every second thing they say to eachother is an apology…. I’m sorry for that? (haha) <br/>Or more accurately: Teddy just wants to get to sleep… Vincent isn’t helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Although Micky never really writes in first person, I do feel like the main story comes from Vincent’s p.o.v, hence I wanted to try things out with a bit of a Teddy-spin ☺ Hope you like it!   
> All characters belong to Mickey Quinn of http://goknights.tumblr.com/  
> No profit is being made

Never Enough Sleep

By Kiarawolf 

13.11.2014

  The window is complaining loudly but he doesn’t pay it much heed. Rather, he applies more pressure, shouldering it open with a final, frustrated push. He keeps it up high with one hand, but moves his body out of the way of the opening.

‘You’d better go first,’ he says.

‘It probably doesn’t even need to be held,’ Teddy says as he lowers his bag inside. ‘After all the trouble it was to open, I doubt it’s going to just fall down.’ With both hands on the sill, he does a little jump and swings one leg over.

‘Who knows, maybe it’s been worked loose now,’ Vincent laughs back, singlehandedly slinging his own back-pack through the opening. With a bit of manoeuvring, he squeezes his body through as well. A good tug and a fair bit of coaxing convinces it to slam shut behind them.

‘Sorry about the mess,’ he offers quietly as the bang is swallowed by the dark room, ‘I didn’t really expect…’

‘That’s my fault,’ Teddy is quick to counter. ‘Besides, you don’t need to clean on my behalf.’

  They navigate through the lounge and into the kitchen. ‘Power went out a few days ago, so…’ Vincent’s fingers fumble through a draw and emerge victorious with a pack of candles and a box of matches. The flare of light from the first to be lit is so small and the shadows that it creates so deep that it almost seems counterproductive.

  However once a few more candles have taken flame, Teddy can start to see the kitchen properly. There are piles of plates by the sink, several coffee-circles staining the bench, and a withered herb on the sill. ‘Do you want some water or something?’ Vincent asks. Teddy shakes his head, so they move on, shuffling slowly down a short corridor and into Vincent’s room.

  Vincent puts two of the candles on the desk, places their bags by his mattress-on-the-floor, and then hovers in the door. ‘Do you want me to take the couch, or…?’

  Teddy laughs. ‘Vincent, please, even I couldn’t fit on your couch. Besides, I… I don’t really want to be alone tonight.’

‘Yeah that’s cool dude, of course.’ He shuts the door and arranges the remaining candles carefully on his bedside table.

‘Vincent? I know its late but… I’m not sure I can sleep yet. Could you play me the fox song?’

‘Yeah dude.’ Vincent grabs his guitar and sits on the mattress with his back against the wall. As he strums a few warm-up chords, Teddy settles himself at the head of the bed, tucking his legs under Vincent’s half-raised ones.

‘Red and rough and whiskers sharp like a razor, this fox ain’t no grass grazer…’ the lyrics are ones Teddy has heard a thousand times before, but he can already tell that this particular rendition is going to be his favourite. Vincent’s voice is raw yet tight, the pauses pregnant with intensity. When he reaches the chorus, Teddy has to strain to hear the heartfelt words: ‘I love you so, little fox, little fox…’

  When he finishes the song he begins another, and then another… Teddy allows himself to slouch and then it’s only a small slide until he is curled-up-laying-down. Tucked in between Vincent and the wall, with candle-flame turning the dark of the night from scary to soothing, Teddy stops hearing the lyrics and instead follows the melody in his mind, allowing it to lull him towards tiredness.

  Some time later, he finds himself pulled half-awake by a tugging on his leg. ‘Vincent?’ he slurs, stretching his back. He opens his lids and sees that the candles have burnt half away and Vincent’s guitar lays discarded on the floor.

‘I’m just taking your shoes off dude,’ Vincent whispers, so Teddy obligingly points his toes. ‘Do you want to like, borrow some pjs, or…?’

  Teddy shakes his head slowly. ‘I’m okay.’

‘Are you sure you… um, like, my Mum’s not here tonight… uh, obviously… so I could take her room I guess…’

  Teddy doesn’t know how to respond. Only a moment ago he was feeling so warm and sleepy and content and now… the ball of hurt weighs his heart down till it presses strangely on his stomach. ‘If you want to,’ he finally says, because he no longer has the energy for second-guessing what Vincent means when he says things like that. ‘But I’d rather you stayed here,’ he adds, because he’s too drowsy to care how Vincent is going to second-guess his own words.

  Vincent toes off his shoes and blows out the candles before moving onto the mattress. ‘Scoot over,’ he mumbles, and then there is a great warm weight laying next to Teddy and Teddy feels like he can close his eyes again.

‘Do you want to… um, like, talk about it or anything…?’ Vincent asks just as Teddy feels the fuzziness of sleep lifting him up again.

‘Maybe tomorrow,’ he manages to say.

‘Okay, yeah sure. I just… I’m sorry if it was anything I did, or…’

‘Vincent,’ Teddy says as he lifts himself up onto his elbows, resigned to a coversation, ‘my Father and I haven’t got on properly since… well, actually, even before John’s Mum died I still wasn’t exactly the son he imagined. That’s not your fault, okay?’

‘Yeah I know. He just said something to me after you stormed out that like…’

‘What?’

‘Um, he said something like, uh… “Teddy’s been acting strange since the summer, do you know anything about that?” and um, I just kind of shrugged and ran because you already had the car running and were calling for me to get in and all… so if this trouble with your Father has got something to do with the… uh, that thing that never happened, then I wanted to like apologise and – ’

‘Vincent, it’s okay,’ Teddy interrupts, his words quickening as the conversation gathering pace, ‘you don’t need to – ’

‘No, I want to. Anyway, I’m seeing Louis now so – ’

‘I beg your pardon.’

‘I’m, uh, I’m seeing Louis?’ Vincent tires saying more but all that comes is silence.

  The hurt hits Teddy so hard he can’t breath. He tries to stop his hands from shaking but it he can’t even keep the tremor out of his voice. ‘Vincent?’ he all but whimpers, and then after a breath manages to ask: ‘how… I thought you liked girls…?’

  And Vincent doesn’t know where to look when he whispers: ‘I tried to.’

‘Oh god,’ Teddy swears.

‘It’s okay dude, I know _you_ do, I mean, I can take a hint, you know? And I would never um… like, you don’t have to worry about me trying to… or anything.’

‘I thought _you_ were worried about _me_ trying to… oh god, Vincent I’m so sorry.’

‘What? You don’t need to apologise – ’

‘No I… Vincent, we… We’ve been second-guessing each other and assuming things and – and if I hadn’t pulled away that summer…’

  Now Vincent is the one who sounds part-ways scared, his movements frozen but his voice breaking: ‘Teddy? What are you saying?’

  Vincent’s eyes are on him, full and raw and probing. It’s only a short distance to cross, but as Teddy travels he sees those eyes swell with shock and hope and a heart-breaking sadness… as their lips meet, the eyes slide shut, but that’s okay because now Teddy can feel all that and more through Vincent’s trembling press of flesh.

  Muscled arms engulf him and a hand tenderly cradles his skull. Teddy feels completely surrounded, protected, warm… and then he realises that the way Vincent is shaking is more like shuddering and that there are tears leaking between their lips, so he pulls away.

  Vincent’s head falls to Teddy’s shoulder and his sobs become more pronounced. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry,’ he repeats between gasps for air. ‘I just need to break down for a moment. This is all so… I can’t believe…’

‘That’s okay, hey, it’s okay,’ Teddy reassures him, making lazy circles on his back. The break in activity gives him a moment to compartmentalise himself. _Is this even real,_ he feels like asking.

  They stay like that until Vincent’s breathing stabilises and Teddy’s shirt is damp. Then Vincent wipes his eyes and half-smiles and says: ‘sorry about that.’ And then he leans in to kiss Teddy’s wet shoulder and keeps going towards his neck and up his jaw with hot breath and a cheeky tongue. ‘Teddy,’ comes the reverent whisper in his ear, and any doubts still lingering about how much Vincent wants this – wants _him_ – are blown out of his head by just that gentle breeze.

‘I love you so, little fox,’ Teddy says.

 


End file.
